Letter
by Princess Kiela S
Summary: Relena, realizing her foolishness in tearing up the letter Heero left for her in the last episode of the series, tracks him down to have a much overdue talk. One sided Rx1, and talk of 1x2 and or 1x2x1 (It depends on how you look at it). Side story.


_**Letter**_  
Written by Princess Kiela S.

**Disclaimer**:  
All "Gundam Wing" characters and ideas are copyright to Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. I am not a member of Bandai or Sotsu Agency, and, therefore, I do not own any of the characters or ideas pertaining to "Gundam Wing." I do, however, own the story line of, and the ideas in, this fanfiction. I would thank you not to steal.

**Summary:**  
Relena, realizing her foolishness in tearing up the letter Heero left for her in the last episode of the series, tracks him down to have a much overdue talk.

**Pairings:**  
One sided Rx1, and talk of 1x2 and or 1x2x1 (It depends on how you look at it).

**Warnings:**  
Please keep in mind this fanfiction has mentions of **shonen ai** in it, so if you don't enjoy reading about romantic feelings (even if it's only mentioned in a few lines) between two males, don't read this story. It's as simple as that people. So, if you will take offense at the contents of this fanfic, I ask that you please leave now. The exit is that little arrow pointing to the left up in the top left corner. It's called the back button.

Double lines indicate the beginning or end of the chapter.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please leave a review for me when you're done reading!

* * *

_Letter_

* * *

Relena stepped out of the conservative car that Pargan had rented specifically for this short detour on her so called vacation- she had learned something from the war, after all: point in case, she had traded in her pink limousine for another much more suitable for a Vice Foreign Minister- and looked around. She had managed to pry the elusive Heero's address out of Quatre, after explaining the reason why she wanted to see him, but she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he would want to live in such a small, under-developed town such as this one.

After the final battle Heero had left her a letter, and she had torn it up, calling after him to give it to her in person the next time. She knew now that she had been foolish in her actions, and that she had no way of learning what had been written in that letter unless she went to the one who wrote it and asked him in person; he had made no move to contact her after leaving that envelope for her and walking away. Not to mention the fact that he had seemingly dropped off the face of the universe.

Relena knew that it was overly presumptuous of her to think that the letter contained an admission of love, but she could keep a small amount of hope alive, tucked away until she and Heero had a talk and put everything out on the proverbial table. Hope for her dream of their Happily Ever After. The girl wanted that meeting to be as soon as possible, but Quatre had told her that Heero was enrolled in the town's modestly sized school, and might not be in when she went to his home, a nice two bedroom, two bathroom apartment.

The blond CEO had also told her that Duo was living with the Japanese teen, and, as he wasn't enrolled in the school- something she wondered at, because the braided boy was always excited to learn something new- he would be there to let her in to wait for Heero to get back. She was hoping that it wouldn't end up like that, as she wanted to confess how she felt to Heero somewhere private, where prying ears couldn't overhear. And while she held no grudge against Duo, personal or otherwise, he was sometimes just a bit too curious for his own good.

As it was, Duo was the one to answer the door, and, grinning, he urged Relena to come inside and make herself at home, telling her Heero should be joining them shortly.

"I suppose that means you know why I'm here, then," she said, ever the diplomat.

She was somehow not surprised that Quatre had told them something. Not everything, mind you, just enough to explain why she was suddenly intruding in their lives while she was on vacation. Duo nodded in response to her question, which was craftily hidden in a statement. That was something she had learned to do quite well over the last few months, but the former Gundam pilots were all well versed in the ways of reading between the lines, Quatre more than the rest, but that was to be expected.

"Quatre said that you needed to clear something up with Heero. All I can say is that I hope it goes well," Duo informed her, and something strange flickered in the backs of his eyes.

She had seen that look before, and she didn't like what it could mean. He did have a point, though; she could only hope for the meeting to go as she would like, not expect it, or things might end up for the worse.

The sound of a key scraping on, and then turning in the lock on the front door drew their attention to the entryway. A few moments later Heero pushed open the door with his shoulder, and strode into the apartment, toting a few neatly packed grocery bags tucked against his body by his elbows and forearms. The door had an automatic lock, so he didn't have to worry as he made his way into the cozy little kitchen, nodding at Relena, and stating her name as a greeting on his way past her. He returned seconds later, and Duo offered to put everything away while the two had their long overdue chat. Heero nodded his acceptance, and once the braided boy had gone, he asked Relena if she would rather have this conversation outside.

Hesitating, wondering what Duo would think, and then realizing that he would understand, she nodded, and Heero held the door open for her as they went out. They walked in silence for a ways, until they came to a park, and Relena sat on the bench nearest to the water fountain in the center.

Heero sat next to her, without prompting, and said, "You never read my letter."

The diplomat smiled, refreshed, as always, with the Japanese boy's extreme bluntness. "No. I have a feeling that if I had, I wouldn't have a reason for being here right now."

Heero considered it, and shrugged, an action that surprised the girl; she hadn't expected him to use such a relaxed, careless gesture. It was likely that he had picked it up from Duo, after rooming with him for as long as he had.

"Maybe, maybe not," Heero said, and again Relena saw that strange shifting in the backs of the eyes.

He was keeping something from her, like Duo had.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, already knowing that she wasn't going to get the answer out of him quite yet.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Relena? It can't just be about a letter; you could have asked about that over the vid."

A question in answer to a question. It was typical of him, really, and Relena resigned herself to playing his game for the time being.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"That can be done over the vid, too."

"Not this."

"What could be so important?"

The girl was quiet, gathering her thoughts, a little taken aback at how Heero was acting; he knew what she was going to say- how could he not know, what with how immature she had acted around him at first- and yet. . . he still pretended that he was ignorant of her intentions. Perhaps he really was.

"When I first met you," Relena told him, "I fell in love with your actions. You where the hero come to sweep the princess off of her feet. . . My knight in shining armor, so to speak, but. . . Since then I have come to realize that while I admire your dedication to peace, I don't know you well enough to truly love you. I do care deeply for you, but if you aren't willing to give. . . 'us' a try, then. . ." Here she sighed, realizing that she hadn't gotten the slightest reaction out of the Japanese teen.

"Then?" he prompted, obviously not going to respond until she finished what she had started to say.

"Then I will have to settle for being your friend. A close friend, and confidant, I should hope, but a friend none the less."

Heero looked at her for a long moment, as if trying to judge how truthful she was being, and then spoke slowly. "At least you don't have your heart set on it. Sometimes it's better to prepare for things that way. It took me a long time to learn that. I'm glad that you didn't have the same difficulty that I did."

Relena's eyes closed, understanding that he was saying that he would have hated to break her heart, had she been dead set on dating him.

"I see," she murmured, and then realized the reason why both he and Duo had been so reluctant to tell her anything. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yes," Heero stated simply, knowing that she would find out sooner or later, and it would lessen the sting to admit it himself. He had done so in the letter, but the girl sitting next to him had never read the words he had so painstakingly written, so as not to crush her dreams, and possibly cause her to hate him.

"Do I know her?"

"Him," the Japanese boy corrected, and Relena glanced at him with no small amount of surprise evident on her features.

"Then-" She started to ask, but Heero interrupted gently.

"He was the first person I truly felt anything for, even if I didn't know it myself at the time. After we figured a few things out, he was able to help me open up. Enough that I was able to interact with you and the other pilots like a decent human being. Not that I was able to talk as easily as I can now, but it was an improvement."

Relena absorbed this, only sparing a moment to wonder why he had hesitated just slightly before saying the words 'human being', before returning to trying to figure out who he could mean. I was surprisingly easy to come to the right conclusion, and the girl mentally kicked herself for not seeing it earlier- it had been obvious, but they say love can be blinding.

"Duo." It wasn't a question, but she was answered with a nod anyway.

After that subject was neatly packed away, the two moved on to simple pleasantries, Relena inquiring about Heero's classes, and filing away the suspiciously vague answers to ponder and examine later, as she had the odd hesitation in his explanation earlier. They parted ways almost two hours after they had left the apartment, with a newly cemented friendship, and an open-ended promise to keep in contact and to meet as often as Relena's schedule allowed her sufficient free time.

Heero had walked the girl back to her rented car, and as she watched him head back towards his home, she realized that things had most likely turned out for the better. He seemed happy here, for whatever reasons, but she supposed that it was probably the company he kept, rather than where he kept it that made him seem so content. In the end, though, she knew that Heero's happiness was all that she really cared about, and that it would be for a long, long time. Or at least. . . . until she found someone who made her as happy and content as Duo made Heero.

She could always hope.

* * *

Well. I would appreciate any comments, constructive criticisms, etcetera. Heck, even flames would be appreciated; my toes are cold, and need warming. Also, I would appreciate it if you would point out any spelling or grammar errors, so I can fix them. Thank you.


End file.
